


Addiction

by holyeess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suicide Attempt, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Confident Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyeess/pseuds/holyeess
Summary: ❝ᴇᴠᴇʀʏʙᴏᴅʏ ʜᴀꜱ ᴀɴ ᴀᴅᴅɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴍɪɴᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜ.❞Johnny and Lucas meet when things get tough. Experiencing the same bad thing makes them understand each other.Feelings of mutual understanding coupled with mutual need. Until without realizing it, they start to get addicted.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 37





	Addiction

Lucas didn't flinch on the spot.

What did his sweet boyfriend say? Did he hear it wrong or something?

The tall man scratched his ears, trying to get rid of the dirt that might have impeded hearing. "Baby, what were you talking about before? I think I heard wrong?"

"We're breaking up, Lucas. Break-up. Still not clear enough?"

Jungwoo rolled his eyes after repeating his words. Then the cute boy stood up and left Lucas, who was still silent in disbelief. He even felt no need to say goodbye again.

"Fuck," Lucas cursed after understanding what had just happened.

They're broken up. Even after he gave everything he had to that boy.

What is wrong with him?

He stood up and tried to find his Jungwoo. But nothing. The man is not there.

Turned on the cell phone and looked for Jungwoo's name in his contact list, but the number wasn't connected.

Lucas didn't give up, he opened the chat application and sent a few messages. Only one checklist can be seen there, even though it says online on the man's profile.

His number has been blocked.

Lucas even searches all the social media he has. On Instagram, Lucas' couldn't longer found Jongwoo's name. The suspicion was the same, Lucas was blocked.

Want to run to Jungwoo's house, he didn't know where to go. So far, Jungwoo never allowed Lucas to visit his house. Jungwoo didn't let Lucas know about his life.

Lucas just broke down.

Suffering from a suffocating feeling, the tall man finally approached his parked car. The goal is currently only one. Nearest bar.

Lucas wanted to get drunk until he lost his mind.

If necessary, he had an accident while drunk. Then die.

No one will cry for him too.

He drives his car fast. He ignored some of the riders who were pressing their horns hard at him.

He only stopped after his eyes found a closest bar to his position earlier.

The bar was big enough that it seemed crowded. Lucas hated it. Moreover, the people there seemed happy and having a great time.

Again, Lucas hated it.

Under these circumstances, it felt like Lucas wanted everyone to feel the same way. So that he doesn't feel suffering alone.

The man with the dark mane approached the bartender and ordered a drink casually.

"Hey, you look messed up," said the bartender with a probing look.

Lucas sighed, then waved his right hand. "Something shit happened."

"You broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend," he corrected.

The bartender just chuckled. Then he pointed his chin towards the other man who was sitting alone with a gloomy aura around him.

"He's had a bad day too. Maybe you guys can chat," said the bartender, handing Lucas his order.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Socializing before his death plan doesn't sound so bad.

For that though he got up and put her butt on the empty chair next to the man.

"Mind if I join in?"

The gloomy man turned his head and raised his eyebrows looking confused.

"Who?"

"Lucas. Lucas Wong. Take it easy I won't bother you. Just want to sit up and get drunk. I make sure I'll die tonight, so I won't bother you another day."

The interlocutor frowned even more. Is this strange man drunk already? The drink still looked intact, but it felt like his brain was in chaos.

"I'm Johnny Seo," he replied without interest. "Had a hard day?"

"Maybe?" Lucas said who actually asked himself more. Breaking up with Jungwoo was actually not that heavy, it's just that he harbored too many heavy things. That's why when that weight increases by one, it is messed up.

"Me too," Johnny replied, staring blankly back ahead. "Well, finding your partner having sex with another man was quite painful."

"Wow," Lucas exclaimed, quite surprised. "Your girlfriend cheated on you?"

"Actually it's boyfriend."

Lucas chuckled dryly. "I broke up with my boyfriend today. He didn't tell me why."

Johnny replied with a sad smile. So they have the same fate, huh?

"That's why you said you would die tonight?" asked Johnny sarcastically, which Lucas nodded back.

"I don't know, breaking up isn't something very hard, actually. It's just that a lot of things are happening, plus this makes me think there's no point to live anymore."

"Actually, I thought the same thing before. It's just that it feels a little unpleasant if my existence in this world just disappears. At least, my ex must be rewarded a karma for what he did. After I confirm this with my own eyes, I can die in peace."

Lucas just laughed. But secretly, his decision to end his life today he's pending. It's also true what the stranger said. He has to make sure his cute ex and the people who make his life mess up will get a karma.

They both spend the night together. Decided to share each other's stories while continuing to drink bottles of alcohol.

Lucas kept his promise to get drunk until he lost his mind. Meanwhile, Johnny himself, who previously only wanted to drink to distract for a moment, was furious and followed in the footsteps of his new friend.

"I can't possibly come home safely if I drunk like this," Lucas said, holding his head.

He was in a semi-conscious state, but still able to talk to him.

"You said you wanted to die tonight?"

"Ngh, forget about that. What you said earlier is right, I have to make sure the person who messed up my life gets their reward, just died without regrets."

Johnny chuckled. Then he nudged Lucas's shoulder with his right elbow. "Want to stay at the hotel next door? Maybe we can find a bitch to play with tonight?"

Lucas looked thoughtful. "What's your role?"

"I'm top," Johnny replied without hesitation.

Lucas sighed. That's right, a man like Johnny can't possibly be the bottom.

He became curious, if he did something crazy today, would he regret it?

It doesn't matter if he uses his life for a moment of fun, right? After all, he was destroyed, it wouldn't have much effect if he destroyed it even more.

"No need to find a bitch. I think I'm going to go crazy today. My life is ruined, playing around a little won't change things."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Bahasa Indonesia on Wattpad with the same username @holyeess
> 
> instagram : @holyeess  
> twitter : @sushieberry


End file.
